


El mayor a cargo

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Sesshomaru & Miroku [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Kouga (solo de mención), M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha a llegado por fin al castillo de su hermano, merece una explicación supone, pero lo que le diga el mayor puede ser más de lo que andaba buscando.</p><p>Parte #3 de esta serie de one-shots</p><p>Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertencen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mayor a cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos :D
> 
> Espero que este les guste porque si que me costó hacerlo.
> 
>  
> 
> Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertencen.

Sesshomaru/Miroku| One-shot

[Estaba sentado observando a la incansable y sonriente Rin, esperando al tiempo preciso para marchar, cierto monje y él tenían un acuerdo de verse cada semana, y se le hacía cada vez más difícil esperar el tiempo acordado, más cuando era ese el único momento en el que podía apreciar el hermoso vientre del joven hombre, donde sabía que estaba su primer heredero, al que amaría y protegería con su vida si eso era necesario, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta. La pequeña niña amaba ese campo de flores que le permitió plantar alrededor del castillo, lo que lo hacía ver realmente hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, ya que era un enorme campo de flores de distintos colores que solo asemejaban a un arcoíris]

Rin, ve a bañarte- Claro que no por tenerle aprecio a la pequeña humana la iba a tratar distinto, no tenía nada que ver con que la considerara una hija, sería tratada como todos los demás, mimarla iba a ser la tarea de Miroku, quien felizmente hacía la función cada vez que estaba en el castillo- No la dejes salir- Le dijo con peor tono a Jaken, quien sin rechistar llevó a la niña dentro. Había captado el olor de Inuyasha acercándose a gran velocidad, y por lo que podía apreciar, no venía feliz-

[Sabiendo que llegaría en unos minutos simplemente lo esperó en el mismo lugar, no se sorprendió al sentir el olor del resto del grupo, quienes venían un poco más atrás que el enojado hanyo. Unos cinco minutos después tenía frente a él a un aparentemente cansado Inuyasha, quien por el cansancio parecía haber olvidado el porqué de su desesperación por llegar, por lo que decidió evitar el berrinche del menor]

Estas en edad de enlazarte- Las palabras que Inuyasha estaba a punto de gritar murieron en su garganta al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano, ¿Enlazarse? ¡¿Él?!- Y como soy el mayor y estoy a cargo de ti, ya he concertado un matrimonio con ese lobo amigo tuyo, así que puedes hacerte a la idea- Como siempre, esas palabras habían salido con ese tono monótono y neutral, carente de emoción tan común en el youkai, quien dejando al hanyo sumido en la estupefacción, se acercó más a la entrada de su castillo, en donde ya se encontraba su más que embarazado monje-

Creí que tendría que detener su pelea, me alegra que no se pusieran a destruir el trabajo de Rin- Una mirada en forma de respuesta fue lo que recibió de parte del youkai, quien al parecer ya había agotado su cuota de habla de ese día. Observó a Sango y Kagome, quienes no podían creer lo que veían, ya que Sesshomaru tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, cosa que no le molestaba ya que era costumbre del youkai tenerlo siempre entre sus brazos- 

Inuyasha, cálmate, te va a dar un ataque de pánico- Kagome y Sango dejaron en paz a la pareja para centrarse en el hanyo, quien parecía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso- Casarse no es tan terrible…- Sinceramente lo pensaba, pero hacer que ese terco mitad demonio lo entendiera iba a ser tarea difícil, así que solo se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza del otro como si de un gato se tratara, logrando calmar al muchacho lo suficiente como para que el color de su rostro regresara-

¿Cómo se te ocurre concertarme un matrimonio con el imbécil de Kouga? ¡Creí que era más que obvio que odio a ese mugriento lobo!- Claro que después del momento de pánico, venía esa incontrolable rabia que Inuyasha tenía por toneladas dentro, así que sin importarle nada intentó lanzarse sobre su hermano, quien sin inmutarse logró reducir a su pequeño hermano al suelo, manteniéndole con la cara en la tierra hasta que dejó de luchar- Lo voy a matar al día de casados- Le advirtió a Sesshomaru, quien le miró indiferente, sujetando a Miroku y adentrándose al castillo, donde le esperaba una aun más feliz Rin para comer-

[Inuyasha estaba realmente pensativo esa noche, no había abierto la boca en toda la cena más que para comer, inquietando un poco a sus amigos, pero ya sabían cuál era la razón del mutismo del hanyo, por lo que le dejaron en paz, a excepción de Miroku, que no pudo evitar ir hasta la habitación en la que supuestamente Inuyasha debería estar durmiendo para hablar con él sobre el matrimonio, que según le había dicho Sesshomaru, se llevaría a cabo en invierno, y aunque prácticamente faltase un año para eso (ya que apenas estaban en primavera), para un demonio solo era cuestión de cerrar los ojos]

Inuyasha, quiero hablar contigo- Como esperaba, Inuyasha permaneció en silencio cuando se adentró en la habitación, parecía estar atravesando una profunda confusión, pero Miroku como embarazado y algo metiche, decidió que ya estaba bueno del tiempo a solas- Mira, sé que la noticia te llegó de sorpresa, pero te puedo asegurar que es la mejor opción. Tu y Kouga ya se conocen, sabes de lo que es capaz y seamos sinceros, eres más fuerte que él, así que no te supondrá un problema- Inuyasha volteó a ver a Miroku con una expresión de terror, como haciendo al lado lo que le había dicho. Se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente al monje con una expresión seria-

No es eso lo que me preocupa, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre me porto hostil con él? Es porque Kouga es un alfa, al igual que Sesshomaru, por eso siempre tienen ese aura de macho alrededor, yo por otra parte soy un omega, eso me deja en otro punto…- Eso sí que lo había dejado descolocado, sabía de la distribución alfa/beta/omega que tenían los demonios, pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Inuyasha fuese un omega, ya que siempre había pensado que este era un beta- ¿Por qué crees que solo he tenido ‘enamoramientos’ de humanos? Estoy aterrado de tener… Sexo. Nadie me ha dicho nunca como se hace eso, y sinceramente me da vergüenza preguntar ahora, así que había decidido que mi plan sería quedarme solo el resto de mi vida-

Bueno, pero pasamos mucho tiempo a solas, ¿No se te pudo ocurrir preguntarme? ¿Quién mejor que un pervertido para responder tus dudas de sexo?- Eso lo había dicho con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque estaba pensando seriamente en que debía hacer con el asunto de Inuyasha- Pero ahora tienes que saber que eso no me corresponde, eso es deber de Sesshomaru, ya que él es quien está a cargo de ti hasta que tengas la edad de adulto, así que no te pongas nervioso ni te hagas el tonto. Ya verás que todo va a estar bien- 

-.-

[Esperaba en la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru cada vez que iba al castillo, para molestia de Jaken, quien en silencio lo miraba como hacía con Rin, pero claro que por temor a su amo, se quedaba en silencio, para alegría del monje. Hace más de una hora que había mandado a Sesshomaru a hablarle a Inuyasha de todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el sexo. Claro que su demonio personal había parecido sorprendido de que su medio hermano no supiera nada al respecto (claro que no se había notado mucho por su estoica personalidad, pero él conocía al padre de su bebé lo suficiente para poder decir que le había sorprendido). Así que solo le restaba esperar a que este volviera y pudieran tener una noche juntos, tranquila y sin interrupciones, o al menos eso esperaba]

Por fin- Dijo al ver entrar a Sesshomaru a la habitación, estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, y no era eso lo que estaba planeando, quería quedarse despierto hasta que le contara como había ido con Inuyasha- ¿Cómo te fue?- Sesshomaru no pareció entender lo que le dijo, simplemente se le quedó mirando con esa expresión que siempre llevaba, y que en cierta medida, lo ponía realmente incomodo, pero por otro lado esa frialdad del youkai había sido lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de él-

Quiero que te quedes ahí acostado, no quiero que te levantes- Y realmente no sabía lo que pasaba, y mucho menos como Jaken apareció sin ser llamado. Sesshomaru lo miraba intensamente, y sin voltear a mirar a Jaken le dio una (según Miroku creyó) muda orden, en menos de 2 minutos la pequeña rana verde había regresado, acompañado de la sanadora* del personal del castillo- No quiero que te alteres, pero ya es el momento- Claro que había entendido cual momento-  
El bebé va a nacer…-

**Author's Note:**

> *Lo de sanadora... Realmente no encontré otra palabra para describir eso, asi que se quedó asi.
> 
> Gracias por leer
> 
> ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se hizo el bebé o cómo llegó al mundo?


End file.
